Pink Lotus (Video Game)
Title: Pink Lotus Corresponding Macro Story Beat: Main Event Showdown Synopsis / Logline An Evil Scientist creates wormholes that connect the human world with the animal world to wipe out their main food source which enhances their sentient, giving them the ability to communicate with all creature. The animals must plant, maintain and protect their food source from the Evil scientist and his army or evil primates. Pink Lotus is a video game franchise that focuses on sentient animals trying to protect a magical plant from an Evil Scientist and his army of evil primates. The Scientist goals is create as many wormholes to transfer the pink lotus to his lab. In the game, players use a variety of tool to plant, maintain and protect their crops. The sentient animals use birds, bunnies and other animals to create organic weapons that stop the evil army from advancing. As players advance through the game new types of sentient animals become available, some with special abilities that can be activated by the player. Protagonist: A Bunny named Nelly that organized the harvest, disturbing and protecting of the magical Pink Lotus Plant. Turbo gathers all the good sentient animals to fight the Evil scientist and the evil primates. Antagonist: Evil Scientist with plans control all sentient animals by having full control of the pink lotus plant Main Supporting Characters: Rush: The wolf and pack leader of Nelly’s defense team Bloop: The bird in charge of delivering the pink lotus to other sentient animals around the land ' ' Scratch: The Evil Monkey and right hand man of Jeffery the Evil scientist Battle Buddy: The Evil wolf and muscle for Jeffery the Evil Scientist Primary Locations Evil laboratory in the human world where Jeffery the evil scientist store the pink lotus plant that he obtain’s and experiments on sentient animals that are captured. Pink Lotus farms in earth two and animals plant. He Nelly and team harvest the pink lotus and create organic weapons like he carrot bomb. Additive Comprehension: Other Micro story Reveal In this video game we are introduced to the magical pink lotus plant, any animal that consume the pink lotus and maintains it in there bloodstream remains sentient. Target Market: 13-24 Mobile game players ' ' Medium: Platform Game Why it works in medium: The Game Pink Lotus is easy and fun entertainment where we are able to tell addition stories and information of the magical plant Pink Lotus. Platform: Digital App /Personal Computer / Web Video /Video Game console / ARG Why it works in this platform: Pink Lotus works in these platforms listed above because of its easy user engagement and the ability to play at any time to fix your boredom. Media Habits: 49% of Americans Play Video Play Video Games but only 10% identify as Gamers 48% Females 52% Males ' ' Place mobile games are played: 60% on the couch 50% on a plane 45% in Bed 34% commuting 34% on the toilet 11% Working out 4% in Church Video Game Rates Breakdown 19% Everyone 10+ 46% Everyone 23% Teen 12% Mature 17+